


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Mirimage



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed has a cat, Gavin is so soft, M/M, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Nines is a blushy mess, it's name is Asshole, so out of character but whatever its cute, so so self indulgent, what is this 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirimage/pseuds/Mirimage
Summary: Gavin comes home to find Nines singing.Inspired by the Detroit Awakening cast karaoke livestream!





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so obligatory 'first fanfic' warning, etc etc. The Detroit Awakening versions of Gavin and Nines give me life, and Maximilian singing Can't Help Falling In Love was so perfect I just had to try write something. Hope you enjoy!

When Gavin had walked in his door, he hadn’t expected this. Asshole, his cat, was waiting to greet him with a purr and a head-butt against his leg as usual, but the music filling the apartment wasn't a regular occurrence. When he had left earlier to drop some files off at the station, Nines had been sitting on the couch, cat purring in his lap and eyes closed. Something about some kind of update that required him to go into sleep mode? Gavin hadn't really understood the specifics, but when he left he had pressed a kiss to his head and he could swear he saw a faint smile through the artificial sleep. Picking the cat up, he followed the soft sound of music into the living room. As he paused in the doorway, he felt a grin spread across his face at the sight before him. 

Nines' eyes were still closed and his LED was still blue, but cycling through a processing yellow. He was standing in the centre of the room, and the music was radiating from his body. 

_"Wise men say only fools rush in,_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you."_

Gavin leaned against the doorway. He knew he had an embarrassingly sappy smile on his face, but he refused to acknowledge it. He watched as the android swayed slightly to the music, seemingly without intention. “Having fun there?” Nines spun around with a high pitched squeak, LED blaring an alarmed yellow as the music cut off. When teased about it later, he would vehemently deny making any such sound. "Detective!"

"Aw come on Nines, you know I told you to call me Gavin." He stepped into the room, stifling a laugh at the off-guard expression on Nines' face. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but what're you doing?" Nines let out a tiny cough, a startlingly human noise that Gavin raised an eyebrow to. Nines looked faintly embarrassed. “I was… researching.” Gavin's other eyebrow joined the first as he elaborated. “Connor seems to have adopted Lieutenant Anderson’s rather questionable music taste, and I thought I’d see what all the fuss was about.”

"And so you jumped from death metal to Elvis?"

"The song is... pleasant. And I happen to find it rather relatable." Gavin ducked his head at that admission, feeling a hot blush rise to his face. Giving himself a mental shake, he uncrossed his arms and moved to sit down. Leaning across the back of a chair, he looked up at the android. "Can you sing it?" Nines tilted his head in confusion, but opened his mouth and a perfect rendition of the original song drifted out. 

_"Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin,_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?"_

Gavin was already shaking his head. "No, can you _sing_ it? Not just play it through your speakers or whatever you're doing." Nines hesitated but gave a quick nod, looking uncharacteristically uncertain. 

"And no autotuning either!" He quickly added as the android opened his mouth again. Nines rolled his eyes. 

_"Like a river flows surely to the sea,_  
_Darling so it goes,_  
_Some things are meant to be."_

Nines' voice was quiet, but unexpectedly soulful. Gavin found himself marvelling yet again at the brilliance of Kamski. A dick he may be, but his creations were amazing. There was no doubt that Nines was alive, and he had never wanted to punch his bigoted past self more. His attention was drawn back to the android in front of him as he shifted slightly. 

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too._  
_For I can't help falling in love with you."_

Nines held out his hand as he sung, determinedly not looking at Gavin, a faint blush dusting his cheeks blue. Gavin decided then and there he would do anything to make Nines blush more. He took the offered hand, not paying attention as skin bled to white and glowing blue where they touched. Nines glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and then looked quickly away as he leaned his head against his arm and shot him an over-the-top adoring smile. The blush spread, much to Gavin's delight. He pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist and watched as the synthetic skin sizzled out. 

_"Like a river flows surely to the sea,_  
_Darling so it goes,_  
_Some things are meant to be."_

Nines had seemingly had enough of Gavin's game. In one swift movement he yanked him to his feet, song never faltering. Gavin spluttered but quickly wrapped his arms around Nines' neck, scowling slightly at their height difference. Nines, on the other hand, looked quite pleased as he continued to sing. 

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too._  
_For I can't help falling in love with you."_

They swayed in place, and Gavin dropped his head to rest against Nines' shoulder. "You're ridiculous, you know that right?" He muttered, fondness bubbling up in his voice. Nines bumped his head against his, artificial breath ruffling his hair. "And goddamn if I don't love you for it."

_"For I can't help falling in love with you."_

 


End file.
